


Vol. 1

by SuperSaiyanMagenta



Series: The Guadians [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanMagenta/pseuds/SuperSaiyanMagenta
Summary: Guardians of the Galaxy as a Vegebul tale with lots of gender swaps and very perverted Vados starring as Groot!Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Ball universe. That privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama. And those bastards over at Disney own most of the MCU but not all the marvel comic characters.
Relationships: Beerus/Vados (Dragon Ball), Bereet/Peter Quill, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Drax the Destroyer/Groot, Gamora/Peter Quill, Groot & Nebula (Marvel), Groot & Yondu Udonta, Groot/Bereet, Groot/Irani Rael, Groot/Korath, Groot/Rocket Raccoon, Son Goku/Vados (Dragon Ball), Vados/Capitan Ginyu (Dragon Ball), Vados/King Furry (Dragon Ball), Vados/Launch (Dragon Ball), Vados/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Vados/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Series: The Guadians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182605
Comments: 21
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AveChameleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveChameleon/gifts), [RoyalBlueRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlueRoses/gifts), [amartbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartbee/gifts), [mozarteffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozarteffect/gifts), [AvieAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvieAwesome/gifts).



> AveChameleon was my Casting Director, they helped me come up with this amazing cast for this work and Vol. 2! We spent hours messaging back and forth, I hope you enjoy this lineup as much as we do. 
> 
> I will update this with the rest of the cast as they appear (I'm just too happy about it to reveal everything all at once.)
> 
> Peter Quill - Bulma Briefs  
> Grandpa Quill - Gohan  
> Peter's Cousin - Tights  
> Grandma Quill - Videl  
> Aunt Quill - Pan  
> Meredith Quill - Panchy  
> Korath - Capitan Ginyu  
> TMNT - Jeice  
> Korath's other TMNTs - Ginyu Force  
> Bereet - Yamcha  
> Yondu - 18  
> Kraglin - Launch  
> Horzu - Kale  
> Ronan - Zarbon  
> Nebula - Raditz  
> Gamora - Vegeta  
> Rocket - Beerus  
> Guy with bad haircut - Monaka  
> Child learning to walk - Pilaf  
> Stan Lee - Old Kai  
> The Broker - Mr. Popo  
> Arresting Officer - Jaco  
> Corpsman Dey - Future Mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Ball universe. That privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama. And those bastards over at Disney own most of the MCU.
> 
> Well, here it is! After countless distractions, innumerable interruptions, and a scene rewrite as well as a few last-minute casting changes; I was finally able to finish this prologue!

#  **Prologue**

## Earth 1988

On a cool spring night, the kind where fog clung to the corn and wheat-covered hills, and it hovered over the river valleys that made up the rural Missouri countryside, a family gathered around a hospital bed. What was left of a woman lay in the bed, that the grieving family hovered near. 

Outside the open door of the hospital room, a girl, the age of eight, sat next to the nurse’s station. She wore knee-stained jeans and a tee-shirt, with a plaid flannel over top. She had her head downcast, it was topped with wavy, lavender hair that was just past her shoulders, and obscured any view of her face. The corridor was quiet out of respect for the terminally ill, there was only a nurse passing between rooms at the other end while he did his rounds.

The girl didn’t notice any of this as she stared blankly down at the Sony Walkman that she held in her lap, the thin metal headphones held the foam earpieces down, covering her ears to block out what little ambient noise there was at the moment. Mindlessly she stroked her fingers over the scuffs the mobile music player had gotten over time. Inside was a mixtape that spun as it played the melancholic melody of “I’m Not In Love” By 10cc. The band-colored skin that covered her hands bled white as her grip tightened while she picked at one particularly deep gouge along the bottom of the device that held all her attention.

“Bulma?” Came the gentle voice of her Grandpa Gohan. “Come here girl,” he added as he came out of the room where his wife and children watched over the passing of his youngest daughter, Panchy; who happened to be Bulma’s mother. He crouched down in front of his granddaughter to be on her level and placed his hand over her’s, where it picked at her Walkman. 

Bulma pressed the stop button and looked up into the sad eyes of her grandpa. It was obvious from her face that the girl had been in a fight. She had a busted lip and two deep scratches on her face, starting from under her left eye halfway down her cheek. She had also been crying as the wet tracks down her face picked up the light when she lifted it.

“Here,” Gohan said, reaching up for the headphones. “Let’s get these off ya huh?” he didn’t get to touch them before Bulma pulled them off and into her lap. Gohan sighed at how the child still shied away from him. “Come on, you’re momma wants to talk to you Bulma.” 

The two shared a look for a moment. Gohan knew what was going to happen within the next hour, and it broke his heart, not only because he was losing his daughter but his grandbaby was losing her mother. This child wasn’t ready to go through this, not that any child ever could. Patting the girl’s leg he pushed himself up to standing, Bulma stood with him and picked up her backpack. 

Swinging one strap over her shoulder, she struggled to maneuver her other hand into position with her walkman still clutched in her tiny hands.

“Let me take that fool thing,” Gohan said and pulled the electronic device out of the girl’s hand and stuffed it into her pack.

Looking back to make sure her walkman was secure, Bulma walked over the threshold into the reality of the frail creature that had lost her months-long battle with cancer. Sitting in the chair holding her mother’s hand was her grandma Videl, she looked over to Bulma with tears in her eyes that flowed anew with the sight of the child. Bulma’s cousin, Tights got up from sitting on the bed and wiping her eyes, she walked out, pushing past Bulma walking in. Gohan encouraged her from behind when the girl froze at the full view of her mother on her deathbed. Her once glowing skin was a blueish-grey pallor, the former golden crown of flowing curls was gone, and the once full and soft figure was nothing more than skin loosely hanging from a skeleton. Eyes that matched Bulma’s looked at her from where they had sunken into the barely recognizable face. 

“Come ‘re baby,” the high voice was soft and weak as Paunchy raised her arm to beckon her daughter to her side. She wanted to see her sweet little girl one last time before she left to join her love, wherever he was out there in the universe.

Gohan gently pushed Bulma to get her walking around the bed to stand at her mother’s side without disrupting his wife. Bulma reluctantly did as told, with all the adults now watching her every move, and went to stand as close to her mother as she dared. Her Aunt, Pan, tried and failed to hide her tears when she reached out and patted Bulma on the shoulder. Turning to take the final step up to her mother Bulma’s lips instantly pursed as the girl began to fight back against the reality before her. 

Seeing the damage on her daughter’s face Panchy sighed, “Oh, darlin’. Why are you fightin’ with the other kids again?”

“Because they won’t call me a mutt if I have the biggest stick,” Bulma said and pulled hair from her left temple to cover the evidence. 

“My baby, you are just like your daddy,” Panchy said, capturing Bulma’s attention. Laying her head back to rest on the bed the sick woman closed her eyes, smiled, and spoke reverently, “And he was an angel. The man who came from a ball of pure light. You be good until he comes to get ya.”

“Yup,” Gohan said, quickly cutting off any more of his daughter’s delusions. “What’s that next to you sweetheart? Is that a present for Bulma?” Gohan prompted Panchy to remember what she had been going to do.

Panchy came out of her rapture to look at her father as he spoke. His words took a moment to register then she fumbled at her side for the perfectly wrapped gift and card.

Bulma began to cry, knowing it was just her aunt Pan trying to help her cope, but gifts from someone else presented in the guise as gifts from her mother who couldn’t even pick up the gift, let alone reach it in her current position, did not help. Her grandfather keeping her caged in wasn't helping either and Bulma began to sob.

“Here, let me help you with that sweetie,” Gohan said, noticing his error in the placement of the present too late, and reached around Bulma to pick it up and tuck the present into her backpack. 

Bulma wanted to run away and scream until she couldn't scream anymore. She wanted her mother back, the woman before her was not that person, it was a shell of her, nothing more.

“Come here baby,” Panchy said, lifting her hand to reach for her girl, tears forming in her eyes at not being able to grab her child and comfort her. “Bulma, take my hand,” Panchy said, straining her fingers towards her beautiful baby girl. 

Bulma resisted her grandfather, trying to get her to go to her mother, and tried in equal measure to run away. Her mother called to her again and again as the beeping on the monitors began to increase. Still, the girl resisted going to her mom. Behind her, Bulma’s grandfather echoed her mother’s words and pushed her closer. 

Bulma began to feel panic as her pulse began to drown out all other sounds, and then, there was silence as Panchy’s hand fell to the bed. It lasted for only a second until the loud continuous beep rang out and Bulma found herself quickly ushered from the room, back to the chair she had been sitting in only three minutes ago. She had even been turned to face her grandfather, a nurse and a doctor rushed by in a blur into the open door behind him. His worried expression pleaded with her more than his words, begging her to stay right where she was. Only one thought occupied the girl’s brain at this moment.

Her mother was dead, had died asking for her daughter to simply take her hand. 

Bulma had denied her mother’s final request. The guilt was mounting and she realized she was alone in the hall, and in life, in the world for the rest of her life. Her lip trembled and she took off running. She didn’t care where she ended up; she just needed to get as far away as she could. Sobs racked her body making it hard to breathe as she blasted through the doors and outside.

Collapsing into the grass Bulma cried and beat her fists against the ground. Taking a deep breath she threw her head back and screamed as loud as she could. Bright lights enveloped her and a strange orange column of twisting light rays fell over her. She was speechless until indigo lightning encased the orange light in a web, then she screamed out of terror and shock. The white core of the lightning net intensified and with a flash, Bulma disappeared from the damp Missouri night.

##  **Planet** **Morag** 26 Years Later

On a desolate planet where the atmosphere was plagued by rolling electromagnetic storms and massive clouds of dust, a dark figure with round, red glowing eyes wearing a long leather coat walked through a geyser field. They came upon the ruins of a fallen civilization. Pulling a radar out of their pocket they scanned the area and followed the map laid out before them of the final moments of the people that had died here, suddenly, and unexpectedly. Walking down the ruined street they came upon a large Parthenon-type building. Clicking off the radar they walked through the larger opening between columns.

Inside the humanoid looked up to the crumbling ceiling. Pressing a button on the side of their mask it dematerialized to reveal an Earth woman’s face. Her large azure blue eyes took in the true colors of the dark world, her gently curling lavender hair was cut short and framed the left side of her face, where the bottom of two parallel scars peeked out. She took in the vast hall before her, there were holes in the roof letting the dim light filter through to illuminate the different rooms that stretched on for nearly a kilometer.

Pulling out an old pair of headphones she placed them over her ears and clipped her Sony Walkman, which had definitely seen better days, on her belt as she pressed play. The snare drum kicked up followed by a funky high bass rift that made one loop before it was joined by a guitar adding more melody to the basic notes. Next came the smooth voice singing “Hey-e-eya” backup vocals echoed and the song and ‘Come And Get Your Love’ By Redbone carried the woman away. She swayed and strutted while she danced and skipped her way toward the back of the temple, Enjoying being able to be herself and dance dramatically without others judging her bizarre behavior. The woman jumped and slid through a puddle that had formed on the old tile floor. Spinning along she grabbed a small Saibamen off the top of a rock where it was screeching at her and she used it in place of a microphone to sing along to the chorus. As she continued to dance she bunted a few more out of her way while still singing into the head of the one she carried, then tossed it off into the direction she had kicked the others. She grooved and swaggered on into the darkened corridor, hopping a rift that left the building divided into two, and carried on to the end of the hall. 

As the song came to an end she walked up to a small room with tall ceilings and hieroglyphs covering the walls. In the center of the back wall was a pedestal with a blue glowing forcefield, inside that cylindrical field hovered a ball of flowing flaming filigree in every shade of orange with a red glowing center. Removing the headphones and placing them around her neck she paused to take in the room, scanning it for boobytraps before she proceeded.

* * *

Outside twin egg-shaped ships, with thin and sharp-angled fins, landed not far from the building the woman had entered. A large purple-skinned man with black horns sticking straight out from his skull just behind his temples where wires and microchips were interlaced with his brain, walked into view from within the ship. Little lights flashed from the chips as his enhanced eyes took an x-ray of the structures and landscape. Recoome came up beside him, while Jeice, Burter, and Guldo filled the exit of their matching ship, all of them looked to their Captain Ginyu. 

Captain Ginyu could read next to a dozen small life forms in the front room. 

“Jeice, Guldo with me. We will retrieve the wish orb, and kill anyone who gets in our way,” he said nodding toward the temple ruins. 

“With pleasure, Capitan,” said the red man with long white hair.

The three warriors took off racing for the orb they knew to be located in the back of the temple.

* * *

Moving into the room the Earth woman took a grapefruit-sized orb out of her satchel and twisted the two halves. Blue light shone brightly from the orb, illuminating the high ceilings, and she set it on the floor. Going up to the forcefield, she set a triangular prism made of metal on the ground, and pressed a button on the side. The three sides opened flat against the ground and it emitted an indigo light and a centralized gravitational field. It pulled the ball out of its high-energy forcefield and the arms closed around the ball when it landed in the center of the device.

Bulma bent down to retrieve it and placed the device back into her satchel. 

“Drop it!” commanded a deep burly voice. 

Bulma stood slowly and turned to face Ginyu with his giant gun trained on her. 

“Uh, hey,” Bulma said confused as she watched two warriors, in matching spandex and ribbed armor, come out of the shadows, behind the purple man. He said something in a foreign language and pointed towards her, and the other two filed into the room. 

“I said drop it. Now!” Ginyu barked at her.

“Whoa, okay, yeah, here ya go,” she said, dropping the orb onto the ground so it rolled to the man yelling at her. “Ow sheesh I dropped it!” she snapped at the red-skinned man when he poked her in the arm hard as he flanked her.

Ginyu bent and picked up the orb, as he stood he looked at the woman. “How do you know about this?” he asked, holding up the orb.

“I don’t know what the fuck that is! I’m just a junker dude, I was just, ya know, checking stuff out,” she explained and the red-skinned man poked her in the shoulder.

“You don’t look like a junker sweetie, that’s a Ravagers' garb,” Ginyu said gesturing with his chin to Bulma’s clothes.

“It’s just a-” she stopped when the red man poked her again to glare at him. “It’s just an outfit, and this walking Cheeto better stop poking me!” She was ready to fight that asshole.

“You wanna go little girl?” Jeice said jabbing his gun at her again.

“I can’t hear you over your hair screaming out for help,” Bulma sassed and turned back to face Ginyu.

Jeice opened his mouth to yell in protest at the slight to his glorious mane.

“What is your name!” Ginyu yelled annoyed with this tiny female’s attitude and stopped Jeice from speaking further.

“Bulma Briefs!” Bulma yelled back. “You need to chill man,” she added in hopes of diffusing the situation. 

Again the red guy poked her.

“Move, now,” Ginyu ordered waving his hand and the orb to indicate he wanted her to go.

“Why?” she asked, nervous about what these weirdos might have planned for her.

“Because Zarbon will have questions for you,” Ginyu said, turning toward the “junker” dressed like a mercenary before he turned back and took two more steps.

“Wait, wait, there is another name you might know me by,” Bulma said, stalling to not follow them and get taken to Zarbon. 

Ginyu turned back, again, to look expectantly at the woman.

“Star-Lord,” she said, smirking confidently.

“Who?” Ginyu asked.

“Star-Lord, the legendary outlaw?” Bulma said disappointed they hadn’t heard of her. 

Ginyu shrugged and looked to his soldiers for any help.

“Come on guys, you haven’t heard of me?” she asked of the two men behind her.

“Move!” Ginyu snapped and marched towards the door.

“Ah, fuck this,” Bulma said dropping her arms. 

Kicking her light-orb back into the feet of the two men behind her it exploded and enveloped them both in the quick freeze liquid. 

Ginyu turned back in surprise and it gave Bulma an opening to blast him in the chest with her own guns. The captain fell to the ground and the wish orb returned to her feet. Smugly, she picked it up and giggled as she tossed the orange and red orb up and opened the satchel at her hip for it to land inside.

Grunting Ginyu climbed back up to his feet. 

Bulma’s smile fell. 

As the man raised his gun up and took aim at her, she dropped to the ground. Narrowly avoiding the blast that blew a ten-foot hole in the wall Bulma pressed the button behind her ear and her mask reassembled over her face. As Ginyu adjusted his aim Bulma engaged her rocket boots and blasted herself out of the room through the hole he had made.

She tumbled and skidded across the ground until she was able to stand and took off at a dead run. She heard Ginyu’s roar of frustration as she weaved her way through pillars of rock and mounds of rubble, dodging all the blasts from him and the now thawed henchmen. 

Up ahead of her were two more in this matching armor, and these ones were huge, and between her and her ship. Grappling for the gravity prism in her satchel, Bulma activated it and tossed it onto the ground behind the behemoths. She kept running towards them as the device landed and then opened up on the ground. It pulled the two fools onto it in a heap, which Bulma pushed towards as she heard Ginyu call out again from behind her. The first two henchmen were closing in on her, they fired and she ran harder. Stepping on the two big ones in front of her, she leapt for her the wing of her craft.

Sliding over the wing Bulma turned and shot back at the minions shooting at her in a panic. She landed in her ship, the orb safely in her possession, just as the window closed behind her. The Ginyu force scrambled to assemble a cannon that could take down her ship. Hopping into the pilot’s seat, she engaged the engines and blasted off into the air. She had to take evasive actions as the Ginyu Force fired a beam cannon at her, but she laughed triumphantly. 

Bulma looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t being pursued, but she should have been paying attention to the planet beneath her.

A massive geyser erupted just as she was passing over it at a low altitude. 

The tower of water collided with the ship sending it skyward and stalling its engines. Bulma was thrown from her seat as the ship was turned upside down while the force of the water shifted and sputtered at the peak of the eruption. 

When the force of the raging torrent under the spacecraft subsided, it began to tumble to the ground. Bulma struggled to get back to the controls. After flying around the bridge in zero Gs she managed to grab onto the navigator’s chair and jumped for her’s, catching it by the headrest. She fought against the sifting gravity to pull herself over it and pull back the throttle. The force of the stabilizing thrusters stopping the ship, yards from the ground, sent Bulma flying into the back of her ship and the wall. The ship balanced itself and hovered over the ground.

Bulma sat up and sighed in relief, thumping her head into the wall behind her.

“Bulma?” called a voice from below. 

“Gahh!” Bulma yelled and jumped ready to fight again if she needed to.

“What the hell is going on up here?” Ask a handsome, scar-faced man with pink-hued skin that popped up from below the bridge. 

He was shirtless and his dark hair was sticking out in all directions. Bulma wasn’t sure if it was from the near-crash or all the wild sex they had been having on the trip here.

“Oh, hey,” Bulma said nervously. “Look, um, ah, ah,” she snapped her fingers and tried to remember his name as she stuttered.

“Yamcha!” he said, equally annoyed and offended she had forgotten his name.

“Yamcha, right. Look, I’m gonna be straight with you. I totally forgot you were even here,” Bulma admitted with a self-deprecating and yet innocent smile.

Yamcha scoffed, ten times more offended that she had completely forgotten all about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at the clock and then from side to side nervously*
> 
> It's still tonight, right? I mean I haven't slept and the sun isn't up yet soo...


	2. Chapter 1:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Ball universe. That privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama. And those bastards over at Disney own most of the MCU but not all the marvel comic characters.
> 
> Well here is Chapter 1!!!
> 
> Cast in order of appearance...
> 
> Bulma as Quill  
> Yamcha as Bereet  
> 18 as Yondu  
> Launch as Kraglin  
> Kale as Horzu  
> Zarbon as Ronan  
> The World Tournament Announcer as the Xandarian Captive.  
> Raditz as Nedula  
> Captain Ginyu as Korath  
> Vegeta as Gamora  
> Beerus as Rocket  
> Badly dressed man - Monaka  
> Pilaf as the child learning to walk  
> Old Kai as Stan Lee  
> Whis and Vados fused as Groot  
> Mr. Popo as The Broker  
> Jaco as The Arresting NCO (nova corps officer)  
> Future Mai as Corpsman Dey

# Chapter 1

## The Milano (Bulma’s M-ship)

“That is so rude! Why would you say something like that?” Yamcha asks as he climbs out of the hatch to reveal he is only in his boxer briefs, while Bulma peels herself up off the floor. 

Dusting herself off, she twists her face in confusion, to cover the appreciation she felt about her view of his body.

“At least I was honest,” she snarks walking past the nearly naked man to take her seat at the helm. 

“We have been traveling together for nearly a week and not only did you forget I was on board you forgot my name too?” Yamcha asks marching after her to get the answer he wants, which is really just an apology.

“I need to get the fuck off this planet. Now, either sit your fine ass down or get off my ship,” Bulma orders as she straps into her seat. 

Yamcha scoffs again and petulantly takes the seat behind the co-pilot’s so he can glare daggers at the back of the beautiful lavender-haired Ravager. 

“I still don't see how you could forget my name?” he sneers.

“I was saying yes and calling to god, not you when we were fuckin’.” 

Ignoring his third scoff, Bulma cranks up her tunes as she directs the ship to gain altitude. Tapping her foot to the beat of “Go All The Way” by Raspberries, and ignoring the moping man behind her, she blasts through the atmosphere into outer space.

## Morag

Down on the surface of the planet, Capitan Ginyu roars in frustration as he watches the weather streams of the blue and orange ravager’s ship escape the atmosphere.

“Get back to the ships,” Ginyu orders. “Zarbon will not be happy about this,” he adds as the Ginyu Force hurries back. 

He would have to find out more about this Star-Lord. Ravagers were dangerous to cross, essentially pirates of the stars, the organization was composed primarily of females that sought to overthrow patriarchal rule and stereotypes. Their leader was an imposing green and purple alien that appeared to be male but was rumored to be hermaphroditic, and while he identified as a male it was not uncommon for others in the Ravagers to bend gender rules; no different than this little female that went by Star-Lord.

## The Milano

With her ship now in autopilot, while they traveled between jumps back to Xandar, Bulma and Yamcha had made up, not like it was difficult, she knew how to work the figure her mother gave her. Yamcha had thrown a shirt on after they showered and was now sitting in the kitchen, Bulma was in there putting things back where they belonged after the wild ride through the skies of Morag, the planet they had left only three hours ago. Yamcha sat at the table drinking a mug of tea, while the news from Xandar played on the large screen overhead.

 ** _“_** _Scattered riots broke out across the Kree Empire today protesting the recent peace treaty signed by the Kree Emperor and Xandar’s Kai Prime.”_ said the news anchor. 

The smaller screen on the table lit up with the image of a brilliantly blue-skinned woman with yellow hair that was swept to one side to expose the mod implant on the side of her head. Beside her picture was her name ‘18 Androdi’.

 **“** Bulma, you have a call.” Yamcha says and reaches to accept the call. 

“No, wait, don’t!” Bulma says as she turns around and sees who it is calling, But she was too late and Yamcha had already pressed the screen.

Yamcha looked up at her sheepishly while she glared down at him. He shrugs and Bulma rolls her eyes while the image of 18 replaces the news on the big screen. Yamcha saw this as payback for her forgetting about him.

“Briefs?” 18’s cool voice was betrayed by her red eyes that burned with her anger. Behind her stood the towering structure on Morag, and an indigo-haired woman looking up at the temple. With a big gun in her hand.

 **“** Hey, 18,” Bulma says as obviously uncomfortable.

“I’m on Morag. With no Orb, and no you.” 18’s cold voice made Yamcha nervous, and he shifted in his seat.

“Yeah, about that. I was in the neighborhood, and thought I’d save you the hassle.” Bulma says nonchalantly. 

“And, where are you at now?” 18 demands.

“I feel really bad about this 18, but I ain’t gonna tell you.” Bulma says, moving the screen so 18 could no longer see Yamcha and track her through her current bunk buddy.

 **“** I slaved away putting together this deal,” says 18.

 **“** Slaved away? You made a few calls,” Bulma mumbles and rolls her eyes at 18’s exaggeration.

 **“** And now you’re gonna rip me off!” 8 shouts.

 **“** Are you surprised?” Bulma asks sarcastically.

“Ravagers don't do this to each other. We have a code.” 18 says through gritted teeth, her eyes flashing dangerously.

 **“** Yup, and that code is "steal from everybody." Bulma sasses.

 **“** When I picked you up on Terra-” 

"Picked me up? You abducted me!" Bulma argues.

 **“-** my crew wanted to eat you.” 18 finishes without acknowledging Bulma’s point.

 **“** Oh? Really?” Bulma says unintimidated because she has heard that threat a thousand times already.

“None of them have ever tasted Terran before. _You_ are alive because _I_ stopped them! I’m coming for you! I will find you, and when I-” 18 didn’t get to finish as Bulma cut off the call. Growling in frustration, 18 let her sleeve relax back to her wrist and marches off towards her ship. Turning to the indigo-haired woman walking beside her she instructs, “Launch, Put a bounty on her! 40K. But I want her alive.”

“Yes, Cap.” Launch nods and runs ahead to the ship to issue the bounty.

 **“** Alive?” questions the first mate, Kale, as she quick-steps to catch up to 18, who only looks at her with the question ‘ _are you questioning me?’_ on her blue face and walks past Kale. “I told you. I told you when you picked that kid up, we should deliver her like we were hired too! She was supposed to be a payday! You have always been soft on her. Now look.” Kale says angrily.

18 stops and turns to face her first mate, grabbing the woman by her coat collar, 18 pokes her in the shoulder. “You’re the only one I’ve been soft on! “ 18 snaps and shoves Kale away. “Now, don’t you worry about Miss Briefs. As soon as we get her, I’m gonna kill her myself.” sneering bitterly 18 continues on to the ship. “What we need to worry about, is who the hell else out there wants that damn orb!” she calls back over her shoulder.

## The Dark Aster

The Dark Aster was a flying supertower that could house an entire city. It was composed of three main parts. Two were mirror images of each other: they were each long rectangular cubes composed of spliced sections that twisted towards the ends. These two pieces met on either side of the central piece, which was a replica of the ships used by the Ginyu force. It was a Warship for the Kree Empire, also Zarbon’s traveling fortress. 

Zarbon himself was a tall imposing figure with long flowing green hair that was shades darker than his pale bluish skin. He kept his locks in a loose braid, that servants saw to, in order to keep it perfect, and was held down by a dark circlet that matched his dark textured leather armor. From where the circlet crossed his forehead and down to under his eyes he had black face paint and it continued in tracks down to his chin, covered his lower lip, and joined into one stipe that went down his throat to disappear under his collar. On the front of his armor was a painted blood splatter pattern in a circle. Down his back fell a cape made of the skin of an armored creature from his home planet. He was known as Zarbon The Accuser and was a known Kree fanatic, and was currently watching one of his hired assassins torture a Xandarian prisoner.

“That is enough, Vegeta,” Zarbon says waving his hand to direct the assassin away from his prey. “They call me "terrorist," "radical," "zealot," because I obey the ancient laws of my people, the Kree, and punish those who do not. Because I do not forgive your people for taking the life of my father, and his father, and his father before him. A thousand years of war between us will not be forgotten!” Zarbon says as he walks over to the wall and picks up his massive war hammer.

“You can’t do this! Our government signed a peace treaty.” the man says, struggling against the large contraption that held him captive.

“My government knows no shame. You Xandarians and your culture are a disease.” Zarbon says sneering at the sniveling man.

“You will never rule Xandar.” the man declares.

“I do not seek to rule it. I seek to cure it!” Zarbon's voice grew in volume as he spoke and he punctuated his statement by swinging the large hammer and smashing it down against the Xandarian’s head. 

As the blood of the Xandarian flowed down onto the floor, into the stylized drain, to feed into Zarbon’s tanks for bathing, a tall well-built man enters the chamber with a determined gate. The man had once been a Kree, same as Zarbon himself. Now, he was a spliced cyborg creature, it was obvious from the twisting metal that wrapped almost completely around his eye and the left arm that was entirely mechanical; from under the tiny black cap sleeve of his indigo-leather shirt with silver ribbing, down to his fingers. He was spliced with at least three different aliens; the strip of purple skin that wrapped, from his chin up and around to the back of his skull was the most obvious. The area was outlined by a thick, shiny, bluish scar from where the purple creature's flesh had been grafted, it had been done to harness the fin of hair that was also a weapon, and hung loosely down his back to just above his ass. Hair wasn’t the right word for what this was though, it was composed of thick, black quills that stuck out as they swept back, and away from his face. The large obsidian eyes that could see in the darkness of space, had also been harnessed from another alien, and shone like black mirrors. Lastly, the brown tail, from some ape-type alien, wrapped his waist, it had been added for enhanced balance, and as a fifth appendage, for it was prehensile. Below that, he wore a black belt that went down to cover his hips, and indigo leather pants, a blood-red strap was worn around his left thigh and black and silver boots came up to his knees. Zarbon looks up from wiping blood off his weapon to see his favorite assassin coming towards him.

“Raditz,” Zarbon says in both greeting and question.

“Zarbon, Captain Ginyu has returned.” Raditz says bowing his head to show the proper deference and stepping off to the side to face the other assassin that stood lurking in the shadows.

Zarbon nods in acceptance of the reason for the interruption as Ginyu marches in and stops back from where Raditz stood.

“Where is the orb Ginyu?” Zarbon asks.

“Master, the orb was taken by a thief, an outlaw who calls herself Star-Lord. But we have discovered she has an agreement to retrieve the orb for an intermediary on Xandar known as Popo.” Ginyu explains.

“I promised Frieza I would retrieve the orb for him. Only then will he destroy Xandar for me.” Zarbon grimaces, and looks to Raditz off to his right side. “Raditz, go to Xandar and get me the orb.”

“It would be my honor.” Raditz says stepping forward.

“It’ll be your doom.” Says the other assassin as he steps out of the shadows and walks up to Raditz.

Vegeta, a full head shorter than Raditz, with hair that was jet black at the roots, and rose up into the shape of a flame where the tips shifted into a deep red, was the adopted brother of Raditz. His skin was a lime-green, with silver markings, natural to his species, that were perfectly symmetrical around his eyes of midnight metal. Eyes that could glow red when his temper flared. His hairline had a deep widow’s peak adding to the sharp look of his already angular features. He wore a skintight black carbonate suit with teal and white armor. Around his waist was a black tail, similar to Raditz's own. On his hip hung a short sword, and he wore black mid-calf boots of a similar style to his brothers. Vegeta's tail was the only visible mod he had, but many of his insides had been altered, giving him super strength.

“If this Star-Lord proves to be too much, you’ll be facing our father without his prize.” Vegeta says in a level tone.

“I’m a son of Frieza. Just like you.” Raditz argues and steps up to his brother to tower over him.

“But I know Xandar.” Vegeta counters.

“Zarbon has already decreed that I-”

“Do not speak for me,” Zarbon says over Raditz, silencing the man’s argument. Turning to Vegeta he assessed the other assassin. “You will not fail.” he says and dismisses them all.

“Have I ever?” Vegeta says as he walks away to take a ship to Xandar.

Raditz followed after him and stopped the shorter assassin by grabbing his arm. Vegeta spins around to knock his brother’s hand away and glares at him.

"Are you doing this so you can present the orb to father yourself while leaving me behind?"

"I'm doing this to protect you. Do you not already have enough mods?" Vegeta sneered, angry he was being questioned.

"If I were to succeed perhaps you could see what it's like?" Raditz leaned down to growl those words into Vegeta’s face.

"You know there are things he has done to me, same as you." Vegeta threw the words back at his brother ending their argument, and stormed off after the four Kree soldiers that had boarded his ship.

## Planet Xandar

The planet Xandar, the capital of the Nova Empire, was mostly oceans with manufactured landmasses that were made of highly efficient and advanced cities. In the capital city, standing near a fountain in a busy plaza was a purple fuzzy raccoon-cat in matching brown and yellow pilots gear. Strapped to his back was a gun half the size of him, around his waist was a utility belt that housed his many tools. Beerus was the name he had given himself and he was holding a tablet screen scanning the passerbys searching for his next mark.

“Xandarians. What a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid, to nothing at all. Pathetic.” Beerus scoffs as he scans the crowd of pedestrians. “Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals, when he’s assaulting us with that outfit?” he sneers in disgust. Next, he scans a small child, wearing a blue and red cap trimmed in black and a silly ruffled collar, that is getting help walking down a flight of stairs. “What is this thing? Look how it thinks it’s so cool. It’s not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little keratin.” Next, he pans up to an elevated walkway where an old man with a small white mustache and a small tuft of equally white hair on top of his head is touching on and chatting with a young woman with golden hair. “And would you look at Mr. Smiles over here? Where's your wife, old man? What a class-A pervert. Ha! Right, Whidos? Whidos?” he asks looking to his partner and sees it drinking from the fountain they are loitering by. 

The tall plant alien lets it’s roots sink down into the water and stands up. The rare flora humanoid has plates of bark covering its core of vines and roots in a patchwork of pieces that sort of resembled armor. Its head held a human face with big wide eyes in a crown of bark topping it off with a cascading fall of vines down its back. The vines sometimes had leaves or flowers or were just plain green vines. Whidos stood seven and a half, sometimes eight, feet tall and was perhaps one of the rarest species of alien there was.

“Don’t do that, you moron, that's assault. You’ll get the authorities called on us!” Beerus said and turned back to his multiscreen. “And get your arm out of that water, it’s disgusting.”

 **“** I am Whidos.” Whidos says and shakes its head.

 **“** Why are you lying? I just caught you doing it.” Beerus asks frustrated with his partner.

The conversation is cut short when the tablet in the raccoon-cat’s hands starts beeping. 

“Ohho! Looks like we got one.” Beerus says looking down at his tablet. “Okay, humie, how bad does somebody wanna find you?”

On the screen, he zooms in to see Bulma talking to Yamcha, up on one of the walkways. A target appears over Bulma’s face and Beerus taps on it to bring up the bounty information. 

“Forty thousand units? Whidos, we’re gonna be rich.” Beerus says and looks over to see Whidos crouched down with their arm extended and this time they were lifting the skirt of a Krylorian woman standing nearby talking to a Terran. Sighing heavily Beerus shakes his head and drags a hand down his face to cover his eyes. Sometimes his partner was an embarrassing idiot, but he loved that plant nonetheless. 

On the walkway, Bulma and Yamcha part ways as friends and Bulma makes her way to an art dealer’s shop. Inside the shop is a short man with jet black skin and red lips. The man looks up as Bulma enters and smiles.

“Miss Briefs.”

 **“** Popo.” Bulma greets the old man, returning his smile. “As commissioned.” She says, pulling the orb out of her knapsack. “The orb.” She adds, presenting it to the man and sets it down on the counter. 

“Where is 18?” Popo asks suspiciously.

“Ah, she wanted to be here but sends her love. And told me to tell you, that you got the best lips in the business.” Bulma says with a smile.

Popo was about to comment then remembering how charming the Ravager Captain had been, began to count. One by one, Popo set the credits on the counter. 

“What is it anyway?” Bulma asks while waiting for Popo to finish.

“It’s my strict policy to never discuss my clients or their needs.” Popo pauses in his counting to look up at the young Ravager and drive his point home.

“Oh, come on,” Bulma says trying to get something about the Orb. “I almost died getting it for you.” She adds to play on his sympathy.

“I’m sure that’s just an occupational hazard, in _your_ line of work,” Popo says still counting out the credits, not caring that the Ravager had been in danger. If it hadn’t been a dangerous task he’d have gone himself.

“You might be right,” Bulma says shrugging one shoulder. “This time was a bit different, some machine-headed freak, working for a dude named Zarbon tried to take it from me.” She explains picking up a strange object on the counter and inspecting it as she spoke.

Mr. Popo stops counting to look up at Bulma. Wide-eyed and visibly shaken Popo sets down his box of credits.

“Did you say Zarbon?” he asks and Bulma nods. “I’m sorry, Miss Briefs. I really am. But I want no part of this transaction if Zarbon is involved.” he says, walking around the counter and thrusting the orb back into Bulma’s arms, while simultaneously pulling the other object from Bulma's hands, then starts pushing her towards the door. 

“Woah! Woah, woah, woah! Who is Zarbon?” Bulma asks fighting against the man trying to force her out.

Popo looks up into Bulma’s eyes, surprised she doesn’t know. “He is a Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty. He will stop at nothing until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped out of existence!” he says and begins pushing her to the exit again.

“Hey now! Come on!” Bulma says, pleading for Popo to not back out of their deal.

“He is one person whose bad side I have no desire to be on,” Popo says, still pushing her back.

“What? What about my bad side?” Bulma argues as Popo opens the door and shoves her out.

“Goodbye, Miss Briefs,” he says and closes the door right in Bulma’s face.

“Hey asshole, we had a deal!” she shouts to Popo through the door. 

Stepping back her eye is caught by movement near the side of the door. Looking over her jaw drops at the sight of the muscular man casually leaning against the building snacking on a piece of fruit. He wore skin-tight black leather pants and a black leather vest with metal studded shoulders that was open down the front to reveal his rippling, perfectly defined muscles. Bulma was unfamiliar with his species, the lime green skin and silver markings she wasn’t sure if she had ever seen before, and was positive she had never met anyone with hair in the shape of a flame. He was humanoid, and strikingly handsome, with sharp angular features and full pouty lips that framed his small mouth. His gun-metal eyes watched her intently, pulling a wicked smirk on his lips. Bulma became aware her mouth was open, and tried to cover her ogling of him with a huffing sigh to the closed door, remembering her annoyance.

Vegeta had tracked the Terran since she landed her ship all the way to this shop. He was going to go in and threaten Popo, but now, his prize was right before his eyes. He watched as her jaw went slack and smirked when she didn’t catch herself after a few seconds. Then went back to eating another bite of his fruit to hide his smile at how nice it was to be admired for more than bloodletting.

“What happened?” he asks casually and continues to eat his snack.

“Uh…” Bulma starts, she had to admit his gruff voice was almost as sexy as the man himself. “This guy just backed out of a deal on me. If there's one thing I can’t stand, it's a person without integrity. Bulma Briefs. People call me Star-Lord.” Bulma says confidently as she takes a couple of steps towards the green stranger.

“You have the bearing of a person of honor,” Vegeta says pushing off the wall and throwing the remnants of the fruit away. 

“Well,” Bulma says as she begins to toss the orb playfully. “You know, I wouldn't say that. People say it about me,” she smirked at Vegeta as he walked up to stand in front of her. 

“Is that so?” he asks smirking back at the pretty unsuspecting Terran.

“All the time,” she says, still tossing the orb around. “It's not something I would ever say about myself though.”

Vegeta’s smirk turns evil as he snatches the orb out of the air. Kicking Bulma in her stomach he takes off running through the crowded plaza. Staggering back into the railing Bulma uses it to push herself into a run, chasing after the orb. Pulling a magnetic bola out of her satchel she throws it, hitting Vegeta’s calves. The ropes wrapped around his legs tripping him. As he struggles to free himself Bulma catches up to him and tackles him back down to the ground. She punches him and they wrestle for the orb. Vegeta manages to kick her off and climbs on top of her, trapping her arms with his legs. He pulls out his blade and holds it up ready to stab Bulma.

“This wasn't the plan,” he says almost regretfully.

Out of nowhere Beerus leaps onto Vegeta’s head and knocks him down. Vegeta manages to get to his feet with Beerus still clinging to his head, blinding him, and staggers around while he tries to pry the animal off his head.

“Put her in the bag. Put her in the bag!” Beerus shouts to Whidos who is walking up with a sack large enough to fit at least three bodies.

Whidos grows its roots out to wrap around Vegeta. 

“No! Not him, her! Learn genders, dude.” Beerus says as he continues to struggle with Vegeta. 

When the hand of the creature landed on his chin Vegeta tried to bite the little rodent.

“No biting! That isn’t fair!” Beerus says as he quickly pulls his hands away from the man’s mouth and moves around to pull Vegeta’s hair. “How do you like that tough guy?”

Bulma seizing the opportunity grabs the orb off the ground and takes off running.

Vegeta finally grabs a hold of Beerus and throws him. Whidos, distracted by needing to catch Beerus, loosens its hold on Vegeta. Breaking out of the roots and tangled vines, Vegeta picks up his sword and takes off after Bulma up onto the elevated walks. Ripping off a section of metal paneling he throws it at Bulma hitting her in the shoulder making her drop the orb. Vegeta runs over and scoops the orb up into his hands and leaps off the elevated walkway. He runs at full speed to distance himself from the Terran. Using her rocket boosters Bulma flies over to another walkway. As Vegeta is running under it she jumps off tackling him to the ground again. He overpowers Bulma and holds her down, taking the Orb out of her hands.

“You should have learned the first time you fool,” Vegeta growls.

“What can I say? That’s one of my issues.” Bulma says with a wink as she grabs the orb with one hand while the other pulls off one of her rockets and clips it onto Vegeta’s belt while turning the rocket on sending Vegeta flying into a wall. 

Hopping up to her feet, Bulma smiles and puts the orb back into her satchel. Thinking she is in the clear she stands there basking in her triumph while Whidos with Beerus ride their shoulder walks up behind Bulma and pulls the big bag over her. Beerus hops down and pulls out his tablet.

“What the hell?” Bulma shrieks as she is swept off her feet into the bag.

Whidos throws it over their shoulder and smiles triumphantly, they caught the right person this time.

Beerus looks over his shoulder at Whidos. “You're supposed to be a professional. Stop smiling like that,” he says as he turns back to his tablet to see where they need to take this Terran. As he is looking at the clear screen he sees Vegeta running straight towards them. “You gotta be kidding me,” he whines as Vegeta pushes Beerus aside.

Whidos drops the bag and fights with Vegeta who pulls out his sword and begins to attack Whidos’s arms, hacking them off just below the shoulder. With both of the bounty hunters out of his way finally, Vegeta opens up the bag that Bulma is now standing up inside of, as the top falls open Bulma fires an electrode blast right at Vegeta’s chest. The assassin falls to the ground in a spasm and Bulma runs away again. Beerus, having picked himself up off the ground, pulls the big gun off his back. He flips a switch and it opens up, extending to be twice the size it was before.

“I live for the little things. Like how much this is gonna hurt. You.” Beerus says as he aims for Bulma's back and shoots an electrode blast giving Bulma an electrical shock. “Yea-haA. That’s it writhe, little lady.” Beerus chuckles then turns to look at Whidos who is pushing their severed arm around on the floor. “It'll grow back, ya moron. Quit your whining.”

Suddenly, both of them are frozen in orange glowing energy rays and are suspended in the air as Nova Cops sirens whoop and buzz. Inside the ship casting rays on them sits a small mint green alien, with large yellow eyes, dressed in a Nova Corps uniform.

 **“** Subject 89P13, drop your weapon,” Jaco instructs over his speaker.

“Ah, crap.” Beerus sighs and drops his gun to the ground.

“By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest for endangerment to life and the destruction of property.” Jaco continues as other Nova Corps Officers flood the plaza.

“Alright. Come on up.” A tall female Corpsman says as she hauls a handcuffed Bulma to her feet. “Hey! If it isn't Star-Princess.” Corpsman Mai exclaims with a friendly tone.

“Star-Lord.” Bulma stomps her foot in frustration.

“Oh, sorry. That’s right, _Lord,_ ” she says smiling, then looks around Bulma to her partner. “I picked this one up a while back for petty theft. She's got a code name.” Mai explains to the short dog-like humanoid.

“Come on,” Bulma says as her face turns red with embarrassment. “It's not a code name, it's an outlaw name.”

“Relax, girl. It's cool to have a code name. It's not that weird.” Mai says without judgment as she leads Bulma away. After all, the founder of the Nova Corps had a code name himself. 

“Fascists.” Beerus sneers as he is also cuffed and led away.

Whidos is held at gunpoint by multiple corpsmen and is instructed to follow Beerus, while an unconscious Vegeta gets cuffed and thrown on a gurney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate all of my character designs in this work to the entire DBZ fandom. I am pulling inspiration from all of you to create these crossover characters. everything from your weird headcanon to some of the most bizarre and pervy drawings and ideas. I love you all (usually) you make me feel...less weird. I will be gifting this work to authors artists and cosplayers that have helped to inspire me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Ball universe. That privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama. And those bastards over at Disney own most of the MCU but not all the marvel comic characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck balls I am finally able to edit... I have been working on this one for two hours...I think I wrote it faster than that. Without the autocorrect spelling while I'm online I saw just how many stupid little mistakes I make and it gave me a headache. Lol oh well. I will spend most of the night editing the next two chapters I have written here and will get them up in the morning. then there are two chapters for another story and one for a story that is only on ff net.
> 
> Cast (in order of appearance.)
> 
> Denarian Saal/Super Nova - Grand Minister  
> Corpsman Dey - Future Mai  
> Gamora - Vegeta  
> Rocket - Beerus  
> Groot - Whis and Vados fused as one  
> Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Bulma  
> Irani Real/Nova Prime - King Furry  
> Guard 1 - Dabura  
> Gaurd with Walkman - Android 16  
> Prisoner 1 - Oolong (Giant and Blue)  
> Night Guard - Dr. Gero  
> Prisoner 2 - Mr. Satan  
> Draxx - Goku (SSG form)  
> Thanos's little annoying henchman - Dodoria  
> Ronan - Zarbon  
> Nebula - Raditz
> 
> Others I had cast as more of the guards and prisoners but I think it would be fun to let ya'll fill those in with random DB characters.

# Chapter2

## Nova Headquarters, Xandar’s Armed Forces.

In the imposing tower in the center of the capital, the four were taken into booking. Vegeta had awoken on the trip there. As they filed through the scanners and were presented to the nova elite and founder of the corps Super Nova the Grand Minister of the Nova Corps. Bulma’s arresting officer Mai read off their information.

“Vegeta.”

The first one to go through booking, Vegeta tried not to limp into the viewing box, when Bulma had tackled him he pulled something in his leg. Standing before the panel he glared at the corpsmen on the other side. 

“Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon. The adopted son of the Mad Titan, Frieza. Recently,” Vegeta rolled his head cracking his neck to remove the stiffness in it from being tased. “Frieza lent him and his brother Raditz out to Zarbon, which leads us to believe that Frieza and Zarbon are working together. 

“At Least I will have some good news for Nova Prime.” Super Nova said as Vegeta moved on into the holding cell.

Next Beerus swaggers in, sneering at the officers. Quickly assessing the shield, he moves his attention to every inch of the room. 

“Subject 89P13. Calls itself Beerus. The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form.” 

Beerus spits at the way they talk about him and moves on to sit across from Vegeta in the cell.

“What is that?” Grand Minister asks, pointing at Whidos as it ducks under the door, arms still regrowing dangling to its waist. 

“They call it Whidos,” Mai explains, capturing Whidos’s attention and the plant walked up to peer down at all of the fleshy Terran types. “A humanoid plant that’s been traveling recently as 89P13’s personal house plant slash muscle.”

“Psst, Whidos,” Beerus gestures to join them but Whidos only walks up to the door and leans against it.

Next Bulma enters her jacket unzipped, looking a little worse for wear after her fight with Vegeta. Her hair, a wild mess on top of her head, and a bloodied lip.

“Bulma Videl Briefs, from Terra. Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by 18 Androdi.”

Bulma winds up her middle finger like it's a jack-in-the-box and flips the bird at the room of Corpsmen while they discuss her. 

“Oh,” she presses a hand to her chest and looks surprised, while still flipping them off. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how this machine worked.” Bulma giggles but doesn’t move away.

“These people are a right bunch of assholes.” Grand Minister says, making Mai chuckle. “Transport all four to the Kyln immediately.”

“With all due respect sir… The _Kyln_?” Mai questions as she turns around to look at her superior officer.

“Is there a problem Corpsman Mai?”

“It’s just that the Kyln is a very brutal place and aside from Vegeta-”

“Our jails are not strong enough to hold these criminals so they will await their sentencing in The Kyln is that understood, Corpsmen?”

“Yes sir,” Mai quickly salutes, but as Grand Minister marches out of the room with his assistant she looks back over her shoulder at the people in holding, knowing that it wouldn’t be the last time she saw any of them but couldn’t help and worry about their safety inside a prison, like The Kyln.

* * *

Grand Minister and his assistant took the elevator to the top of the tower that was the headquarters for a briefing with Nova Prime, the head of the Nova Corps. As they entered the floor they could hear the robust voice of the Prime.

“Zarbon is destroying Xandarian outposts throughout the galaxy. I should think that would call for some slight response from the Kree.” 

“We signed your peace treaty, King Furry. What more do you want?”

 **“** At least a statement from the Kree Empire saying that they condemn his actions. He is slaughtering children, families.” The shorter dog humanoid said in earnest.

“That is your business. Now, I have other matters to attend to.” the Ambassador ends the call suddenly.

“That p-prick.” King Furry growls out.

“Well, some good news.” Gand minister says walking up to Furry. “We have successfully apprehended one of Zarbon’s compatriots. Vegeta, the son of Frieza. He is being transported to the Kyln.” Grand Minister takes the file from his assistant and hands it over to King Furry.

“That is good news,” Furry says looking over the report. “Excellent work sending him to The Kyln. we cannot afford to lose this prisoner.

Grand Minister bowed and smiled smugly as he basked in the praise.

## The Kyln

In the ship, as they were transported to The Kyln, Vegeta was the only one that didn’t speak. Instead, he sat against the wall, legs crossed, head relaxed in meditation.

Bulma watched the assassin wondering what the hell was so special about that orb and why were people so desperate to get it?

“Name’s Beerus,” the Racoon-cat said, coming to sit beside Bulma.

“Okay.”

“I am Whidos,” said the tall flora humanoid, as it sat on the floor in front of her. Its arms were finally regrown and Whidos let them grow to feel up the pretty ravagers legs.

“Hey get your vines off me!” Bulma said wiggling her legs out of the roots that had begun to grow up and around her legs.

“Can you please stay focused here?” Beerus scolded the big plant.

“I am Whidos.” the flora says pulling its roots back and trying to look innocent.

“That might be so.” Beerus had to admit the Terran was a pretty one.

“I am Whidos.” Says looking back at Bulma and smiling at her.

“You can’t just be winding those around people without their permission. How many times do I have to tell you this?” 

“I am Whidos,” Whidos pouts.

“Sorry bout that,” Beerus says, turning back to Bulma. 

“What do you want?” Bulma snaps at the creature next to her and stomps on another vine that was growing towards her.

“Do you know anything about where they are sending us?” Beerus inquired.

“I think they said something about The Kyln,” Bulma admitted.

“I am Whidos.”

“I know we haven’t been to that one yet.”

“I am Whidos?”

“Of course I do, you know I have one for all the prisons in the quadrant.”

“Well, that conversation was riveting.” Bulma deadpans. “ Now if you would excuse me i think we have arrived so you and your buddy can back off.”

All four of them are led out of the ship in cuffs by a guard. As they walked Bulma found herself curious about the others. 

“What do you know about this place?” she asked no one in particular but wasn’t surprised when the woodland beast started talking again.

 **“** I suppose most of the Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel. Hey, that's not my problem though. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons, this one's no different.” Beerus said as he hopped down a few steps while walking behind Vegeta. “You're lucky the dickhead showed up because otherwise, me and Whidos would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by 18 and those Ravagers you crossed.”

 **“** I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a talking tree and an angry Cheshire cat.

The guard called for them to hold while the door behind them was locked and the ones in front of them were opened.

“What's a Cheshire cat?” Beerus asks, confused by the term.

“It's what you are, pencil dick,” Bulma says, earning herself a sneer from Vegeta over his shoulder at the crude and vulgar term.

“I am Whidos.”

“Nah Nah Nah ain’t nothing like me, ‘cept me,” Beerus says poking himself in the chest as they continue forward. 

“So, this orb has a real shiny, blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe.” Bulma directs her attention to Vegeta this time. “What is it, tough guy?”

 **“** I am Whidos,” Whidos says leaning over Bulma’s shoulder.

“So what?” Bulma scoffs at Whidos. “What's the Orb?”

“I have no words for an honorless thief.” Vegeta sneers as he continues forward at the slow pace set by the guard.

“Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac,” Beerus says, and Vegeta looks back at him surprised his reputation was that widespread. “Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are.” Beerus says following behind the assassin.

“Yeah, we know who you are.” Bulma says over Beerus then leans back toward Whidos “Who is he?”

“I am Whidos.” Replies the plant.

“Yeah, you said that already.” Bulma shakes her head.

“I wasn't retrieving the orb for Zarbon,” Vegeta explains. “I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party.”

“I am Whidos.”

“Well, that’s just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that. What is wrong with The Giving Tree, here?” She asks Beerus.

“Whidos don’t know talking good like me and you. So their vocabulistics is limited to “I” and “am” and “Whidos”. Exclusively in that order.” Beerus explains. It took him months to read the flora accurately.

“I tell you what, that’s gonna wear real thin, real fast,” Bulma says as they are walking past the impound lots. She glances in and hears the telltale sound of ‘Ooga chaka ooga-ooga-ooga chaka ooga-ooga-ooga chaka’ and she sees a guard wearing her headphones as the song begins to play. “Hey. Put that away.” She yells hopping down in the impound room before the door can close. “Hey! Listen to me you big carrot top bastard, take those headphones off, that's mine. Those belong to impound, that tape and that player is mine!” she screams walking around the table to get in the guard’s face. The guard stuns her with his baton but she only falls to her knees. “Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede, 1973, that song belongs to me!” Bulma cries as more guards come in and stun her into compliance. 

Beerus and Whidos watch from outside while Vegeta smirked evilly at the scene. Eventually, they get Bulma out of the impound lots and drag her off to be booked and go through the examination and delousing.

Bulma’s level of dread and frustration over her walkman pushes her to the brink of tears as she is forced away from the impound lots and into the examination and shower room. After having every orphus searched thoroughly, and none too gently, all of them were sprayed down one by one, with a cool orange disinfectant that was shot out of a fire hose. Then they were given their new uniforms in a bright yellow with a pair of the ugliest shoes Bulma had ever seen. 

Being first one through Bulma pulls her shirt on to heat her painfully hard nipples from the cold and violent spray down. She sits and tries to process everything Beerus walks in, wet and bedraggled looking. He gives Bulma a nod of understanding over having experienced the same invasive exam and goes to the table across from her. On the animal’s back, Bulma can plainly see the implants from the experiments that had turned him into whatever he was. Frowning, she feels guilty for her cruel words towards the guy. Whidos was the next to enter, a scowl carved deeply into the soaking wet and orange plant. Bulma had no idea what this creature even was, so rare she had never even heard of anything remotely like it in the past twenty-six years. Understanding them all a little better Bulma came to a decision, if she was going to break out she would try her best to be a better person, after selling that orb to set herself up in life. Finishing up getting dressed she got momentarily distracted when Vegeta came in. 

Completely naked, skin almost human in hue from the dripping carrot-colored sanitizer, that rolled in rivulets down his chiseled-from-stone body. He had more of those silver markings across his broad shoulders and down his chest and back. They wrapped his hips and went over his glutes to trail down his legs. He was also an alien with hidden genitalia. A cartological structure that left nothing more than a slit and a few folds where it would pull back to reveal his structure, but under it was a hard cup-shaped structure the bulge slightly and had ridges of studs in the shape of an inverted triangle. Bulma found herself pondering the possibilities of just what this guy was packing. 

She had been with her fair share of alien men, women, whatevers, and the genitalia of them was as varied as their other qualities. In the reality of the universe, the concept of male and female was a largely blurred line that zigzagged around. The phallus was an old way of looking at reproduction, all genitalia was in truth a type of clitoris, or a stigma if discussing plants is more comfortable, this meant that hermaphrodites were far more common among the stars as a few kinds of aliens could choose their gender and whether or not they reproduced sexually or asexually. 

His clothes clutched in his hand where it hung at his side, the assassin appraised the room for a moment; scanning for threats. Sneering at Bulma, and her imitation of a carnivorous plant, he scoffs and walks to the far end to dress quickly. As he walked away Bulma saw the grafted tail for the first time, it dropped in its sad, wet state. She also saw, along his lower spine and hips, the metal mods that had been implanted there. 

Suddenly she felt foolish for gawking at him, again. How had this become her life? Why was she lost out in the galaxy? Would staying on Earth have been any better? Could she even go back? Bock to acting like everything was normal, that humans were alone in the universe?

Returning to that little blue world was out of the question. She knew too much, had seen too much to ever fit in on that planet. So maybe this was all for the best. She had never felt completely at home with anyone except her momma, and she had died that fateful day. Still, Bulma couldn’t help but feel like she could still _do_ more, even as a little Terran female lost among the stars. 

She felt awful for these people. All her life she had complained about how unfair her plight was when these people had been tortured and mutilated by their captors. She almost regretted crossing 18. Bulma wondered where her captain was currently. 

When all of them were dressed they were sent out onto The Floor. That's what it was, the floor of a central cylindrical tower that reaches up hundreds of feet, where prisoners on every level, reaching up a few hundred feet, were yelling at the fresh meat. Bulma looked up and around as Whidos and Beerus came up behind her. The yelling grew in intensity and Bulma could hear Vegeta’s name being called by several of the prisoners, as objects started being thrown at all of them.

“You’re first Vegeta!” 

“I’m coming for you Vegeta!”

“Say your prayers Vegeta!” 

Is heard from every corner of the floor as Beerus steps up to Bulma’s side.

“As I said, he has a rap. Lots of prisoners here have lost their families and homeworlds to Zarbon and his Ginyu Force. He'll last a day, tops.” Beerus states looking around at all the angry prisoners.

“Won’t the guards protect him?” She asks looking down at Beerus.

“Ha! The guards are here to stop us from getting out. They don't give a fuck what we do to each other on the inside.” Beerus adds moving to walk past her.

“Whatever nightmares may come…” Vegeta growls as he swaggers through the group. “Are mere dreams compared to what's behind me.” He says getting right in Bulma’s face before he carries on to his cell, separate from the group he came in with. 

"No cell is gonna protect you Vegeta!" Is called after the assassin.

“Would ya check out the new meat?” Says a larger bluish-grey pig-like alien as it walks up to Bulma and crowds into her space. “I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly, hehehe and go to town. Eeeaaah!" it cries out as Whidos sticks its fingers up the prisoner’s nose and begins to fill his sinus cavities while lifting the huge alien off the ground. 

Bulma steps back surprised Whidos would come to save her from this giant perverted porker. Beerus hops onto the table beside her and speaks, projecting his voice to the entire prison.

Let’s make something perfectly clear.” the raccoon-cat states, capturing everyone’s attention. “This one,” he says pointing at Bulma, “is our booty.” He adds tapping his chest. “If you wanna try and get to her, you go through us,” he says, gesturing to Whidos as the flora creature pulls its fingers out of the pig’s skull, letting him fall to the floor. “Or, more accurately, we go through you,” Beerus says, correcting himself and hops down to walk along beside Whidos, who is stepping over the crumpled, bleeding pig, whimpering on the floor. 

Bulma, unable to believe what she had just witnessed couldn’t contain the smile breaking out across her face. 

“I'm with them,” she says pointing from herself to the plant and animal duo and follows after them, hoping over the blue pig on her way.

* * *

Vegeta goes to his cell, Prisoners yelling in his face the entire time. Issuing death threats of every kind. Sitting down in his cell as the door closed behind him he hoped that one of the prisoners would end his life before Zarbon made it to the prison. He didn’t want to think what Freiza would do to him once he was turned back over to the Titan, as the angry prisoners moved away from his cell door Vegeta didn't notice the large heavily muscled, and tattooed man sitting at a table on the floor watching his every move. 

* * *

As night fell most of the prisoners huddled together in one large cell for those that had the freedom to move about after lights out. Whidos and Beerus had disappeared for a while and Bulma got to know some of the prisoners. She told them stories until they all fell asleep in a heap. 

A sound down the gangplank woke Bulma and she laid there listening for what it was. Voices came from down the ways.

Vegeta lay sleeping in his cell, he had skipped the meal to avoid all the glares and he probably wouldn’t have gotten to eat anyways. A hand came down over his mouth and when he moved to sit up he felt the sharp edge of a blade pressed against his throat.

“On your feet scum,” said a sniveling prisoner with a large afro.

He and three other prisoners hauled Vegeta up to his feet and out of his cell where a guard leaned over the railing smoking a cigarette. His long white hair was tied back and he had a thick bushy beard and mustache.

“Take him down to the showers. It'll be easier to clean up the blood down there.” says the Guard and Vegeta grunted struggling against all of the prisoners to attack the guard but the inmates hauled him off.

Bulma sits up when she recognizes Vegeta’s voice. She watches as some prisoners take him past, his arms locked behind his back and multiple knives pointed at him with one against his throat. Bulma detangles herself from those snuggling her and follows after them. Beerus wakes up as Bulma is leaving, his fur all messed up from sleeping in a pile with several other inmates.

“What’s happening?” he asks half asleep as he looks around the room. “Bulma where you going?” he calls after the humie as she slips out of the room. “Bulma? Bulma!?” he calls after her repeatedly and sighs shaking his head at the foolishness of humans. 

The group of angry prisoners take Vegeta into the showers and throw him into a tiled wall. He growls at them and finds himself being starfished out across the wall as the group holds him against the cold tiles. The first one with the large fro and ridiculous chops presses a knife into his chest.

“Vegeta, consider this your death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy.” the extra hairy guy pulls his knife back ready to pierce Vegeta’s heart. The living weapon closes his eyes and welcomes his swift death.

“You Dare!?” Comes a voice from the doorway, causing all of them to look at the newest vengeance seeker.

All the prisoners turn pale and back off of Vegeta.

“You know who I am, yes?” Asks the large muscular and tattooed man walking toward them, his silver hair stuck out in crazy directions on top of his head.

“You're Goku, the destroyer.” the first prisoner, Mr. Satan says, confirming all the others' fear of him.

Bulma sneaks up to the doorway of the showers and watches the scene unfold.

“Bulma?” Beerus calls from the other end, wondering why this Terran was bothering with the likes of the assassin.

“You know why they call me this?” Goku asks the prisoners in the shower room.

“You've slain dozens of Zarbon's minions.” Mr. Satan says moving out of Goku’s way as he approaches Vegeta.

“Zarbon murdered my wife, Kefla, and daughter, Caulifla. He slaughtered them where they stood and he LAUGHED.” He roared the last word into Mr. Satan’s face. 

“Bulma,” Beerus says, tugging on the woman’s pant leg trying to get her to stay out of this business. 

“His life isn't yours to take,” Goku says right into Mr. Satan’s face. “Zarbon killed my family, I will kill one of his in return,” Goku says as he turns to face the still struggling Vegeta.

“Of course Goku, my bad, here.” Mr. Satan hands Goku his knife to finish off Vegeta.

When Goku took the blade the prisoners holding him loosened their grip. Vegeta used this to his advantage, stealing a knife from one of them, kicking both away from him, and twisting the knife out of Goku’s hand. He then holds up both knives to Goku and Mr. Satan’s throats.

“I am no family to Zarbon or Frieza.” he spits in disgust.

“Bulma, come on.” Beerus tries again to get her to move out of this area.

Vegeta watches both men for a moment holding the blades to their throats, then drops them to the ground.

“I'm your only hope at stopping him.”

Goku sees red and grabs Vegeta around the throat pinning the smaller man against the wall while cutting off his airways.

“Whore, your words mean nothing to me!” he yells into Vegeta’s face while Mr. Satan picks up the knife and hands it back to Goku. As Goku pulls back the knife and Vegeta struggles to breathe Bulma rushes in to stop them from killing the assassin.

“Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! If you wanna get back at Zarbon I really don’t think this is the best way to go about it.” Bulma says holding her hands up trying to defuse the situation.

“Oh shit,” Beerus swears and drags a hand down his face in frustration.

“Are you not the woman this man tried to kill?” Goku asks looking over his shoulder at the little Terran.

“Well yeah, but I mean, he is hardly the first guy that has tried to do that to me. See this?” She says lifting her shirt to reveal a scar on her ribs below her heart. “This was from a Rajax guy, he was fine as hell, but he didn’t like me jumping planets while he slept. Thought I was gonna sell him into slavery.” She shrugs and pulls back her collar to reveal another scar just under her clavicle. “This is from a Kree dude that caught me with a Jiggler, I was trying to get information, you ever seen one of them, they are purple blobs, disgusting creatures, if you think I’m into that then there is something seriously wrong with- you don't care,” Bulma said seeing the annoyance work into Goku’s features.

Vegeta, still struggling, tries to stay conscious as the blood flow to his brain is depleted. He grabs at Goku’s hand and wheezes as he tries to suck in air and allow his jugular to function.

“Look, he betrayed Zarbon. So he’ll be coming here for Vegeta, and when he does you…” Bulma proceeds to pull her extended finger across her throat smiling to the big brute in front of her.

“Why would I put my finger to his throat?” Goku asks in all seriousness.

“What?” Bulma asks confused, Goku just stares at her. “No this is a symbol for you slicing his throat.” She clarifies as she repeats the motion.

“I would not slice his throat, I would take his head clean off!” Goku barks

“Look this is just an expression for you killing him. It’s very common.” Bulma turns to Mr.Satan where he is standing back from Goku and Vegeta. “You’ve seen this? You know what that is?”

“Yeah.” He says nodding to the woman.

“Everybody knows this.” She says, returning her attention to Goku.

Goku glares at Mr. Satan for agreeing with this woman and Mr. Satan mumbles a quiet ‘no’. Bulma sighs at the man’s lack of a spine.

“Whatever,” she mumbles under her breath. “All I’m saying is you wanna keep him alive, don't do Zarbon’s work for him.”

Goku considers his options for a moment. Looking into Vegeta’s eyes that are now bloodshot from his lack of air, Gokus squeezes Vegeta’s throat tighter in his vice-like grip before dropping the assassin on the floor.

Vegeta coughs on the ground as he tries to fill his lungs to the brink of bursting. He glares up at the muscle behemoth from where he was still on the floor.

Goku, ignoring the green assassin he looks over the knife in his hand. 

“I am keeping this knife.” He states and walks out of the showers pushing past Beerus where the raccoon-cat was standing in the doorway.

“Ah man, that was my favorite knife.” Mr. Satan mopes and returns to his cell.

Bulma goes over to Vegeta and grabs his arm to pull him up off the floor.

“Don’t touch me!” he barks, shaking off her grasp as he struggles to stay on his feet.

“You could at least thank her, she did just save your life.” Beerus points out.

“Why would you do something like that? What do you want from me, woman? Mind your own damn business!” Vegeta sneered at Bulma.

“Wow rude much,” Bulma shot back at the ungrateful bastard as he stormed out of the showers to return to his cell.

“I was fine, I don’t mind dying what does it matter to you?” Vegeta asked as he strode down the hallways.

“It doesn’t,” Bulma admitted. “I could care less if you lived or died!”

“Then why stop the big guy?” Vegeta asked, turning on the infuriating woman.

“Easy, you know where to sell my Orb,” Bulma said confidently.

“How are we going to sell it when we and it are stuck in here?” 

“I thought you’d never ask. My friend Beerus here has broken out of 22 prisons.” Bulma boasted about Beerus’s track record.

“Oh we’re getting outta here and then we are headed straight to 18 to retrieve your bounty.” He said to Bulma.

“How much was your buyer willing to pay for the Orb?” She asks Vegeta.

Looking between the two Vegeta weighs his options. Death here or death at the hands of Zarbon, torture at the hands of Frieza, or trusting these strange people and getting outta here. Mind made up easily, he shared the price of the orb.

“4 billion units.” He admits.

“WHAT!?”

“Holy shit!?”

Beerus and Bulma say at the same time.

“That orb is my opportunity to break away from Frieza. If you get me out of here I’ll lead you to the buyer directly, and I'll split it between the three of us.”

“I am Whidos.” Says the flora, finally awake.

“Yeah, the four of us. Asleep for all the action but awake for the money, Why am I not surprised” Beerus says shaking his head.

“Is it a deal?” Bulma asks Vegeta, smiling warmly at him.

“Deal,” Vegeta says nodding to the trio and leaving to get some sleep.

## Dark Aster

“You have been betrayed Zarbon!” Dodoria, a sniveling henchman of Frieza, says over the communication screen.

“We know only that he had been captured. Vegeta may yet recover the orb.” Zarbon says, hopeful that he will get his prize yet.

“No! Our sources within The Kyln say Vegeta had his own plans with the orb.”

Raditz who was leaning against a wall sharpening one of his blades looks up in surprise at these words. That had been why Vegeta had insisted on going to retrieve the orb in his place.

“Your partnership with Frieza is at risk. Frieza requires your presence. Now!” Dodoria yells then cuts off the call.

Zarbon shares a look with Raditz, his worry over this recent turn of events showing in his eyes. Raditz only looked on Zarbon with disgust at his failure to see that he, Raditz, had been the better choice for this mission. Zarbon was just like Frieza, easily manipulated by the green assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA I bet you guys were hoping for a more salacious description of Vegeta! That comes later.
> 
> I'm Evil, hate if you want. I also made an adjustment to chapter 1 so you might want to find that. It is at the start of the Xandar scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am keeping the damn Soundtrack of Guardians of the Galaxy, it has helped me think up this insanity... that and a fate Pineapple Express blunt but that is aside from the fact that the soundtrack is great and Bulma is a total dancer like Quill.


End file.
